Forever Young
by broadwaybaby4205
Summary: ONESHOT! Missing scene from "Bonfire of the Vanity". Pairing: ChuckBlair.


**Author's Note: So, quite frankly my dears, I was annoyed with the lack of CB in last night's episode, so I decided to write this which is basically like a "missing scene" from Bonfire of the Vanity. **

**Disclaimer: Chuck and Blair would have had way more air time last night if I owned Gossip Girl. Which I don't. **

Blair sighed as she flopped down on her silk sheets, clad in her black silk nightgown.

Cyrus wasn't so bad. And she had to give him points for the manipulative scheming.

She rolled over onto her stomach and reached onto the floor, pulling a few of her unopened gifts onto her bed.

Her eighteenth birthday had certainly been nothing like she expected. She missed seventeen already. First, her mother's new boyfriend looking like an oompa loompa and out-manipulating her on top of it all. Then, Serena leaving her party to go to her stupid boyfriend's stupid gallery. Chuck never even showed up. Then again, she met Cyndi Lauper, only the greatest musician of all time. It hadn't been all bad, she supposed…

Blair tore open the gift she had placed on her bed to reveal a jewelry box. She carefully opened the Tiffany box to reveal tiny diamond earrings.

Blair opened the card that had come with it. It was from her father. She pulled the earrings out of the box, walking over to her vanity she held them up to her ears and watched as they sparkled against the light coming off of her lamp. They were beautiful.

She pulled out the black earrings she currently had in and replaced them with these. As she eyed her appearance in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel tears begin to well up in her chocolate colored eyes.

Her father hadn't been there. It was her eighteenth birthday party and her father wasn't there. She knew it wasn't his fault, but still. She wanted him there. Even if it wasn't her actual birthday that day. She wanted to know that he was there. That he cared.

Chuck wasn't even there either. The guy who supposedly loved her but wanted to wait to it could last longer. Hmph.

After admiring the earrings for a few moments as silent tears fell from her eyes, she finally took them out, placing them in the box, and wiping her tears away with the tissue that sat on her vanity.

She began to remove her makeup when Dorota's voice interrupted her actions.

"Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck here for you," Dorota announced.

Blair quickly stood up, tossing the wrapping from her father's gift in the trash.

What was Chuck doing there?

"Send him in, Dorota," Blair responded after several minutes.

Blair immediately heard the door creak open and whipped around to reveal Chuck standing before her.

"What are you doing here?" Blair interrogated, eyeing him.

"I'm sorry I missed your party," Chuck apologized.

"You better have a good excuse you, bastard. What if I said sorry wasn't good enough?" she challenged.

"Blair, calm down, I wanted to be here, it's just-" Chuck began.

"It's just what?" Blair scoffed, kicking him in the shin, "You were off with one of your whores? Why, that's just so important! I'm sorry I even made a big deal out of it!"

"Calm down, Waldorf," Chuck smoothly insisted as he sat down on her bed, looking down at his newly sore knee.

"Well, you owe me an explanation then," Blair demanded.

"Fine. Humphrey was writing an expose on my father for New York Magazine and I had to stop him," Chuck explained.

"What?" Blair gaped.

"I accidentally let something slip to him a few months ago and he wrote a story about me," Chuck continued, "He gave it to some author so he could get a Yale recommendation. Turned out the guy liked it. Wanted to learn more about my father."

"What did you tell Dan that made him want to write a story about you?" Blair inquired, her lips twisting into a small smirk.

"That's not important. It's fixed now anyway," Chuck informed her.

"Oh," Blair replied, "Well, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Chuck reassured her, "But I want to hear all about your birthday."

"No, trust me you really don't," Blair laughed.

"Not one of the best?" Chuck assumed.

"No. I met Cyndi Lauper though. And apparently I now have my very own Danny Devito impersonator," Blair admitted.

"Something tells me I don't want to even know," Chuck smirked, causing Blair smirk in response as she took a seat next to him.

They sat there for a few moments in complete silence. Chuck eyed her up and down, drinking in her appearance. She was stunning. Her black nightgown barely brushed her knees, her brown curls cascading down to brush her slim shoulders, her large doe eyes looking up at him.

"I got you something," Chuck admitted, breaking the silence and placing a small black box on her bed.

She eyed him and then the box, and then him again.

"Why, Chuck Bass. I must say I am impressed," she grinned.

"Open it," he told her, a smirk playing at his lips.

She glanced at him one more time before obliging, opening the velvet box.

"It's a Harry Winston choker," she gasped, smiling, "But, this isn't the one I put on hold. Where did you get this?"

"Do you like it?" Chuck asked, ignoring her question.

She simply nodded in response.

"Thanks," she thanked.

"Anything for you," he smirked as he eyed the petite brunette, "I should get going though."

"Do you want to do something on Tuesday? Maybe have dinner?" Blair suggested.

"I'm going to a hockey game with my father," Chuck confessed, a smile playing at his lips, "How about Wednesday?"

"Six o'clock. You'll pick me up here. Don't be late," Blair demanded causing Chuck to chuckle at her.

"I wouldn't miss it," he agreed.

With that, he leaned in, planting a gentle kiss on Blair's cheek, feeling the blood rush to his head and his heartbeat quicken.

And with that, he headed toward the door. As Chuck began to open it, he turned around and eyed the jewelry box on Blair's bed.

His mother loved that necklace. He was sure Blair would take good care of it.

**A/N: Well, that's it. This was just kinda something that came to mind. I hope you liked it. Review please! Also, if you read my multi-chaptered CB fic, "I Should Tell You", it won't be updated until the show takes its winter hiatus.**


End file.
